Kissing up a storm
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: A lot of things can happen during a storm, but never before had Usopp imagined that something like THIS could happen...!


**I would _really_ appreciate some feedback on this one, thank you in advance to all reviewers. I hope the story is easy to follow and that you enjoy it as much as I hope you will. If you're having trouble visualizing how the Thousand Sunny looks, just go to the One Piece wiki and look it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

''_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest! Yo-ho-ho-ho and a bottle of sake_~_!''_ a deep, eerie voice echoed out over the New world's raging waters as the dark waves of the ocean blasted against the hull of the ship, threatening to tear apart the small, wooden vessel that was currently surfing on it's wild tides.

''Oi, Brook!'' Usopp shouted frustrated at the skeleton musician that was hanging onto the mast like his life depended on it- which, to be fair, it _would_ if he wasn't already dead. ''If you have to insist on singing in the middle of a storm, could you at least have the decency to make it something _cheery_?!''

''You can't force out the music, Usopp-kun!'' Brook shouted back in a terrified voice, watching the long-nosed sniper's muscular figure dangle from a rope attached to the forward mast- currently in a _horizontal_ angle due to the insanely strong wind. ''You have to take what you can get, and right now I feel inspired to sing deep, eerie songs about death!''

''WELL, THAT MAKES _ONE_ OF US!'' Usopp snapped at the skeleton, fighting not to loose his grip around the wet, slippery rope that currently ensured his survival. ''If you're so scared, why don't you go join Luffy and Chopper in the galley?!''

''S-s-s-scared?! I d-d-d-don't know what you're t-t-talking about!''

''Franky! Make sure we don't loose our course!'' Nami shouted out orders from her position by the forward stairs, careful not to let her hands slip from the railing as she fought her way up the steps in her yellow rain-coat.

''SUPER-leave it to me, Nami-san!'' the shipwright cyborg replied from over by the helm, not in the least worried about the raging storm around him.

''Robin! Make sure he's properly secured!'' Nami shouted as she turned to the archeologist currently anchored to the mast by her own extended arms.

''Roger!'' Robin replied, smiling calmly as ever, before closing her eyes and letting another swarm of arms sprout up around Franky, chartering him to the deck.

''Hey, watch where you put those things!''

''Oh, my! Have you been working out?''

''Nami-san! The sails have all been furrowed as well!'' Sanji reported from the top of the mast where he could be seen together with Zoro.

''Well done! You can take cover in the crow's nest now!'' Nami replied over the howling sound of the wind, letting her eyes wander the ship in order to confirm everything was as it should be. ''Yosh!'' she smiled to herself over the fruitful results. ''Looks like we're gonna ride this one out too!''

The navigator's prediction didn't hold much weight against the forces of nature, though, as she was about to be made aware of when a random bolt of lightning suddenly came tearing down through the sky, blasting towards the Sunny with incredible accuracy. The white track of lightning struck the ocean right next to the ship and splashed it's electric current into the air around it, steadily fading as it jumped from raindrop to raindrop. By the time the current reached Nami it was merely a faint little crackle of electricity, but still enough to make her jolt in pain.

''Gyaaah!'' the navigator squealed as she shot her arm back, clutching it in a hopeless attempt to ease the stinging aggrieves of electricity.

''Nami, look out!'' Robin exclaimed, watching as the orange-haired woman fumbled with her balance before finally loosing her footing on the slippery steps, her body catapulting back in a sudden gust of wind.

''Nami-san!'' Brook exclaimed in horror as she blew past him, shooting out a bony hand to save her, but all in vain…

'_No use! I'm done for!'_ Nami thought to herself as she braced for impact, getting ready to smash into the galley wall at any time.

_***CRASH!***_

* * *

''_Uuugh…!'' _Nami groaned to herself as she flickered her eyes open, blinking against the hard wind that brushed against her face as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

Her head felt dizzy, her vision was slightly blurred and she seemed to have a very rough time getting her thoughts together. All she could remember at the moment was… falling… sideways. She was flying towards the galley wall when suddenly… _something_... had happened…! But how come she wasn't hurt _more_ when she crashed into the wall?

''_Guuuuh…!''_ another voice suddenly moaned beneath her, a hand suddenly tapping her arm and motioning her to move.

With a surprised yelp Nami immediately flew up from the floor, grabbing onto a nearby railing as she spun around to find out who or what had been touching her. To her surprise, the moaning _someone_ had been none other than Usopp, currently cramped into the corner between the galley wall and the floor with a most trampled appearance.

''U-Usopp?!'' Nami exclaimed surprised, staring at the long-nosed sniper as he struggled his way up into a sitting position. Had he taken the hit for her?!

''_Ooh! Good work, Usopp!''_ Sanji's voice suddenly shouted through the crow's nest's speakers. _''Great thinking; sacrificing yourself like that in order to save __Nami-swan__!''_

_'So it **is** true?!'_ Nami thought to herself as she stared at the sniper, highly impressed by this act of heroism.

_''You **do** realize Nami just crashed into him when she passed the mast...!''_ Zoro's uncaring voice suddenly came muttering in the background of the speakers.

_'Oh...!'_ Nami frowned at the embarrassing realization, blushing at the mental image of her flying body slamming into the unsuspecting sniper.

''_Don't you worry, Usopp! I will marry Nami-swan and take care of her for the rest of my life__!''_ Sanji proclaimed into the mic, ignoring the swordsman's previous comment. _''Your death shall not have been in vein!''_

''LIKE HELL I'M DEAD, ASSHOLE!'' the sniper snapped up at the cook.

''_Nami-swan~! Are you okay?!''_

_''Women-slave.''_

_''Eeeh?! You wanna go, shitty marimo-head?!''_

_''Bring it on, curly ero-cook!''_

''Like talking to a pair of rocks…!'' Usopp muttered to himself as he wiped his nose clean of blood, trying to ignore the sound of battle erupting inside the crow's nest.

''Hey!'' Nami's voice caught the sniper's attention, bringing his eyes up to her smiling face. ''Thanks!''

''Huh?'' Usopp hiccuped surprised, momentarily frozen at the sight of her smiling face before he finally found his way back to reality. ''He-he-he~! Why of course, just another day's work for the _amazing_…''

Before the sniper could finish his boastful proclamation however, nature showed it's mischievous face once again by sending another huge gust of wind blasting over the wave in front of them, finding it's way past the figurehead, over the deck and finally over to the galley-balcony where it caught a firm hold of Nami's raincoat, pulling her forward in a stumbling manner until finally…

''…Captain Uso- _mhfpf!_'' Usopp exclaimed in a muffled voice, unable to finish his sentence correctly as Nami's _mouth_ was now pressed hard against his own, the navigator's arms wrapped around his torso in an improvised attempt to stop her fall...

* * *

Due to the suddenness of the incident, it took a short while for the realization to really sink in for the two involved, but once both the long-nosed sniper and attractive navigator finally realized the situation they were in, the following shock hit them like a sledgehammer on an anvil. The two crewmembers were completely _speechless_- for more than just the obvious reason –their eyes widened in shock and amazement as the wind kept pushing them against each other, locking Usopp in between the wall and Nami's delicate body.

Wait- delicate...?

Usopp swallowed nervously. He hadn't noticed up until this point, but there was undoubtedly _something_ big and squishy rubbing against his bear chest at this very moment, causing every bit of his manly essence to go completely ballistic. Okay, so it wasn't like he hadn't felt _it_ before, but combined with Nami's mouth pushing against his own, the softness of her lips and the damp feeling of her tongue brushing against his mouth in the struggle against the wind-pressure, it was like nothing he had ever experienced since he joined the crew! (Or _before_, for that matter...!)

Still, he knew very well that this had never been intentional and that openly enjoying it was out of the question.

That being said, it was no surprise to find Nami in a perfectly similar state of shock and confusion as he turned his attention back towards her. Her emotions were so easy to read, Usopp almost felt as though he could hear what she was thinking.

_'Huh?! Wha-what?! What's going on here?! Why is- we- him- I- are...!'_

_'Or something like that...!' _Usopp mentally scowled to himself, momentarily taking his sulky eyes off the orange-haired hottie currently being pushed against him.

However, as the curly-haired sniper finally returned his gaze to the navigator, he found to his surprise that Nami didn't look very angry at all. Not even... particularly bugged or anything! She was actually looking kind of... calm... her eyelids softly narrowing in an almost sleepy-looking manner as she momentarily parted her mouth from his to take a much-needed breath before quickly returning to his mouth, this time pushing their lips together in an almost- dare he say it -_willing_ manner...!

_'Wait- what?! Is she... actually...? No, that can't be it! I'm just... imagining things... or something...!'_ Usopp thought to himself as he struggled not to enjoy the wondrous lip-smacking he was currently undergoing.

But, despite his... valiant efforts to remain neutral, Usopp eventually found himself closing his eyes as well, fully accepting her eager lips as he discretely wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, pulling her closer as they continued to enjoy their "accidental" intimacy.

* * *

Neither Nami or Usopp were fairly certain of just how long they had been standing there, or if anyone had noticed their naughty going-ons by now, but regardless of which, it took both of them _quite_ some time to finally figure out that the wind, not to mention the storm, had already stopped around them, leaving only the clear blue, sun-lit sky to witness their rouge activities.

''Nami-swaaan~!'' Sanji sing-songed as he came pirouetting down from the crow's nest onto the lawn, his clothes tattered and his face full of cuts. ''Let us celebrate yet another successful storm-evasion by having some- EEEEEEH?!'' the cook shrieked in surprise and horror as his eyes fell on the two nakamas on the balcony.

Reacting to the blonde's sudden outburst of agony, Nami's eyes immediately flew open, staring into the equally nervous gaze of Usopp.

''KIYAAAH! USOPP!'' Nami shrieked as she _slammed_ her fist into his already trampled face, causing him to fly into the galley wall with a loud bang. She then proceeded to cover up her cleavage while she wailed, ''I said "thank you", what more do you ask of me?!''

_''No... I- you- I didn't...!''_ the confused and damaged sniper stuttered weakly on the floor.

''Moe, whatever!'' the navigator frowned as she turned on her heels, turning her back on him. ''Don't you ever do that again!'' _'Without my permission...!'_

''Ah...! Oh, I see! It was all a _mistake_!'' Sanji finally concluded and scratched the back of his head as he chuckled to himself in relief - although it sounded pretty forced - as the other crewmembers started gathering around him on the lawn. ''O-of course Nami-san would never kiss that idiot willingly! Ehe-he-he-he~!''

''Whatever! Let's just start preparing for the next part of our journey!'' Nami announced from the balcony as she overlooked the other crewmembers. ''Make sure everything is as it should be and then take a quick brake! This is the _New World_, people! We gotta be prepared for _anything_!''

_''HAI~!''_ the crew responded in one voice.

''YEAAARGH! USOPP!'' Chopper's squeaky voice suddenly shrieked behind Nami, catching her attention. ''What happened to you?! You're all beat up! Is anyone here a Doctor?!''

_''Oi, oi~! Usopp~!''_ Luffy hummed happily as he poked the beat-up sniper's body with a stick. ''Are you dead?''

_''H-how should I know... **baka**...?''_ the sniper responded breathlessly. _''Maybe...! 'Cause all I can remember... is kissing an angel...!''_

''Angel?''

''WILL YOU STOP POKING HIM WITH THAT _STICK_ ALREADY?!''

Nami just let out a small, amused snicker as she watched the three goofballs mess around in front of her, causing an unintentional smile to spread over her lips.

_'He may an idiot...!'_ she thought to herself as she watched Usopp's battered figure, letting her fingertips brush over her lips as she recalled the sensation of his lustful work, not noticing the small, red blush emerging on her cheeks. _'But, **boy**, can that idiot kiss...!'_

_''And she had... gigantic boobs!''_

_***WHAM!***_

''NAMI! YOU'RE GONNA _KILL_ HIM!''


End file.
